The Chosen Demon
by Sukila
Summary: Chara wasn't always a demon. They were made into one by mankind's foolishness. This is Chara's past from when they were chosen to bear the world's sins to when they fell. This is what drove them to attempt suicide, to cry, to hate, and to kill. This is what made Chara into the monster everyone fears. Editing to come!
1. Chapter 1

The Chosen Demon

(Based on a fan comic)

(Chara is only referred to as a she because the villager's needed to call her by a gender, not because Chara is a she (in this story Chara is both genders.))

(Original name is Cara (Care-a) and she changed it to Chara (Char-ra) since she couldn't remember her old one)

"Are you sure we have to do this?" The mother once again asked in her hysterical state.

"Yes! She was the one born with the red eyes and both genders!" A man replied with a voice of dominance, "She will bear our sins so that man-kind will be saved in the next life!"

"But she's only a child do we really..." The mother sighed as she looked at the new-born bundled in her arms knowing that her child could not escape their fate made her want to run, but she knew it would only make things worse, "Very well...take my child, Cara (Dear, beloved)." The mother handed her precious baby to the leader of the village and watched as he took Cara from her as she wept at the loss of her beloved little one.

She wanted more than anything to scream and shout. To beg him to return her innocent infant so she can them safe in her arms. Her heart broke as she watched him walk away, pounding her fists on the ground as tears ran down her face. Her pure, fault-less, little angel would be forced into a life of torment, taken 'care' of by another who would abuse and beat 'sin' into her beautiful child. They would hate them, the village would hate them, the world would hate them; she could do nothing to stop it.

The mother knew that she could not go on living, watching her innocent youth being tormented for being born with two genders and the red eyes she gave them. And so she, with a prayer to any higher power that would listen to not reincarnate her, slowly pulled herself up from the wooden floors of her home, her once white dress coated in the dried blood of Cara's birth, (which occurred mere hours ago) and she, struggling on shaking legs, made her way to the kitchen.

She pulled out a knife and the young woman who was once a mother...took her own life, the knife embedding itself in her soul, as her heart was already too torn apart to be broken once more...


	2. Chapter 2

The Chosen Demon

(Nima Means 'Sin', but for the purpose of this story, means 'Demon'.)

"Nima, Get over here ya bloody girl!" I ducked my head in approach as I was taught, showing my silent submission, "What have ya been doin' all day ya ijit, get on with yurself!" Keeping my head bowed, I silently trudge forward, no longer caring about the consequences of not responding as I head towards the river. I can hear the beldam scoff behind me, muttering phrases I had come to understand were meant for me to hear. I fiddle with the edge of my brown sweater as I walk, listening to the sound of my steps to drown out the sound of the other village-folk.

70, 71, 72, _A knife raised, the woman's hand holding my throat as I struggle and fight._ 92, 93, 94, _Gasping as air comes through my bruised throat as I try to evade-_

 **"There she is!"** I hold back a flinch as the memory blurs with reality at that moment, clutching my head as I feel a stone strike my crown. I stop. Standing in place as I slowly smile and turn, showing my red eyes to the, now fear-filled, children. "AHH! She's gunna eat us!" The kids scurry off, the adults no longer had the courage to touch me after filling me with sin so I would be fine.

134, 135, 136, _A fist in my hair as they drag me back towards hell, like demons scurrying back to Satan._ 152, 153, 154, _The smell of sulfur as they cleanse themselves of my touch and draw the circles. The feeling of dying to accompany it as venom races through my veins through their fangs in my arm. Unable to move and shallow of breath, I take shallow breaths, unable to even scream as they cut at my flesh and debate if that is enough for today's...intake. A flashback of myself, wearing a pretty dress and twirling for a mother I never knew as I dance in my dreams with a laughing woman in a dress of her own, simple, but white like an angel's wing. A flashback of the dream turning sour as her dress becomes stained with blood, spilling through the silky fabric, seemingly infecting its once pristine form with splotches of her own life's liquid as it spilled before her. The arms that drag me away from her dying self as they kick her to the floor burning like acid as I scream and can merely watch as she tells me she's sorry a million times_ _for letting them take me, for giving me the eyes, that she herself bares, that will ruin me, for not killing me before I was born into this life of torment-_

 _'Oh, I've lost count...'_


	3. Chapter 3

The Chosen Demon

'I've never lost count before…'

Thoughts crossing my mind as I am somewhat overwhelmed by my recent wakings from this nightmare I live whilst awake in this world. But I have been beaten and bruised so much, counting on and on to keep myself going through the seconds and I- I have **never** lost count before. Still...the things I do with the woman in my dreams, have made me feel so much lighter, but what bothers me is her lack of agenda. Where are exactly do her intentions lay? I always find myself to preoccupied to ask but...I worry constantly once I have risen...if she plans to betray me too? If my birth mother plans to do what all others do. Or even- if she plans to leave again- **CRASH!**

I stumble, tripping and falling on the narrow path's littered surface of sticks and stones. But as much as I fall...it never hurts as much as when they stare at me like that… I lay on the ground awhile, resting my weary body, trying to convince myself that I am not the garbage they claim me to be. Eventually, after realizing things won't go over well if I don't hurry, I weakly lift myself, my breathing heavy as shaky limbs nearly attempt to crush the dirt they've dug into in an attempt to keep steady. I feel my vision swim as I lift my head, pain blossoming in my stomach from hunger, blood running down my leg-

'What? Oh. My leg...it's brok-'

A look of pain inches its way across my face as the realization takes hold, burning flames taking me back to the ground as I stare, in shock, at the backwards appendage. I bite my lip; holding in the silent scream I had long since learned to hold back. I can feel my red eyes close on impulse as I take hold of my arm with my opposite hand in an attempt to not cling to the wound out of reflex. I look down again once my eyes are able to open-

" **Gh-!** " I bite my tongue until I taste blood. A trick I had learned before when I had used to get out of shedding anymore of the red liquid, though this was not for the same reasoning. What did I expect to gain from screaming now? A kiss on the cheek and a bandage from a dotting and worrisome mother? No… They would surely be happy, they all would be ecstatic. My only hope now? To try not to think as I limp back, or laying here until nightfall, or even dawn, and wait to be found. Could I bleed to death from this? How soon? Would it be better than facing the consequences of being so careless-? Maybe I **should** just call-out-

" _It hurts! Oh please! S-Someone! Somone...please! Make it stop!"_

'No.'

" _What's wrong **Nima? Not having any fun?!** "_

'I can't.'

" _P-Please! Stop!" My pleading falling on deaf ears the blade twists in my stomach once more, "It hurts!"_

'Not after what happened with **her.** '

" _Sorry Nima, but I'm still have **fun** " The blonde (She looks kind of like this www. (pintrest) pin/380694974732769110/) girl's fingers, reaching down to touch my face and brush away my tears as she smiles again, "Aww, didn't the pastor teach you anything? You shouldn't cry without good meaning." I scream again, pain racking my body as she glides her fingers across my stomach and it's new gash, "It's too bad..." she whines, "I wish I could have those **pretty** eyes of yours, Nima..." At this, she reaching her fingers closer and closer to my eyes, I shut them and look away and she takes hold of my chin in her blood-stained hand, forcing me to look her way. I'm already regretting the action as she reaches toward my left eye, fingers extending as if to scoop the eyeball out of its socket before hesitating, her smile replaced with a childish pout as she removes herself from me, kneeling in front of me as she was before, curly pigtails bouncing as her blues eyes meet mine. She stays perched on the floor in her awkward squat, arms folded over her knees as the 12 year-old girl in the pink dress draws her face closer to my 8 year-old self before smiling again, "I have to go, Nima, but we can play again soon, okay?"_

'Yes, screaming...'

 _The girl leaves me no time to respond as she grabs her leather bag and makes her way towards the door of the empty church. She then hesitates, glancing back as she casts her eyes in my direction, "One day...I'll have those pretty eyes of yours, Nima, that and, **you** , both body and soul… **Tee hee!** " She almost looks as though she hungers for me, turning from the sweet little princess of our village, to a maniacal, blood-lusting manic in a mere moment; but only when she looks as me. The secret gazes continued for awhile after that, and whenever I screamed when she hurt me she always seemed even more excited…_

'Screaming got me nowhere...but naked on her bed'


	4. Chapter 4

The Chosen Demon

I'm near hysteria by the point the memory flash is over, pain is still filling my twisted appendage as I scramble around on the path, searching for something of use. I find nothing but a stick, and the old bandage I still had tied around my head. My hands shook as they untied it, the bandage was still stained pink from previous uses, but seemed as though it would last. My sense of panic had already left me, the budding flames turning to more of a constant ache. The break must have not been as bad as I'd assumed, thankfully I've had worse…

'But where do I go from here?' If I go back, they might think I'm not useful anymore, they might even just kill me anyway for taking so long. A low laugh escapes me at this thought and I sit up.

"Why go back anymore? This world is cruel and unkind, kill or be killed, and...if I can't survive..."

Yes, it was the only solution! I had to run! I had never tried before, they had ravenous dogs and even more ravenous people but what do I have to lose? They already have complete control over my life- No. **Had.** For once, I'm going to be the one in control and if I die, it will be by my **own** terms. I knew exactly where to go.

Mt. Ebott, the mountain from which no souls return. But I don't have a soul according to them so I know I'll be fine. I can feel myself being filled with a new feeling as I walk with my make-shift crutch. Like everything is possible if I just **stay** **determined.** This feeling of heat in my chest, spreading itself through my body in a massive wave of fiery passion. For once the flames are on my side as they fill me with **determination** to keep living on, to escape.

'It's finally time to leave this place, leave behind everything I've ever lived through', I think to myself with triumph and courage in my heart, 'And should I die...I'll die knowing I have no regrets because I'm finally **trying** to do something about all this!' With that thought in my mind, I make it to the summit and I start my climb; the sun-set close behind.

The mountain has many gravel slides on its surface and I sometimes slip but I keep going. I wish I could have repaired my worn shoes before coming here, but there's no time for second thoughts now. I just have to make it to the top, abandon this pointless world if I have to, but if I can just find somewhere safe to run to-

 **"NIMA!"**

'The beldam!' I can hear myself let out a whispered curse as her voice cuts through me like a dagger. I have nothing to defend myself with! I can hear the growling of the dogs as more shouts of my "name" echo across the nearby land. I'm halfway there now but my head-start will be meaningless if they use those beasts of theirs! Still, **I stay determined** , forcing myself to go as fast as I can despite the endless pain in my leg.

I continue my climb, keeping myself at an agonizingly fast pace as I keep going up and up the harsh mountain terrain. I imagine whatever it takes to make me distracted, **like burning that horrid village to the ground.**

'Whoa, my thoughts have taken a **dark** turn…' I had never thought about things like that before, stuff like hurting others. I knew that the world was "Kill or be killed" but I had never actively thought about bringing misery to others before, just about why I shouldn't trust them. 'Then again...they do call me a demon, what would be so wrong with being one if that's already my "name"…'

"My name **is** demon, is it time I start acting like one?"

There was no time to dwell on this now, I told myself. There was no time to stop and think, I told myself. Though my thoughts still drifted to it, the added weariness of my legs begging me to stop probably bringing the urge on at full strength. I kept going, the words I had spoken still ringing in my mind as rocks tumbled down from where I placed my feet. Eventually, though it seemed like a long time coming, I reached the top of Mt. Ebott. Unfortunately, I could already hear the footsteps close behind me, and see the light of torches cutting through the shadows of the night. I stood at the top, poised in front of a large hole; not facing them.

"Nima!" The beldam called me, "What do you think you're doing you insolent little-!" She stops when I turn around, keeping my head down and letting my bangs shadow my face. I can hear the villagers bringing their guard up, holding tightly to the ropes of their hunting dogs as they pull against their masters; towards me. I can the entire group collectively back-up as I smile as wide as I can because it's funny, really. Here they are, all seemingly ready to slaughter me, and yet still turning tail when I look at them strangely. I do the only thing appropriate when faced with such controversial reactions.

 **I laugh.** I starts as a giggle, escalating into what can only be described as full-blown hysteria. I raise my head, red eyes wide with a crazed look in them. I can hear the villagers gasp, whispers of "She really **is** a demon" and "She's possessed!" circulating from the crowd as I continue my crazed laughter. But at these whispers, I stop. I look around. Then I snicker at the contradictions.

 **"** **I'm sorry, what did you just say?"** I say, my voice taking on an eerily calm and deep tone, making me sound older and much different than before. **"It never mattered that I was innocent** _ **before**_ **?"** I ask the crowd, speaking as though I am a completely different person. I wonder, if at this point I'm just messing with them or if I've truly gone mad.

The beldam seems the most shocked as she points at me with a shaking right hand, speaking in a hushed tone to the person next to her, "It was never meant to happen, you said if we did this we'd be safe!" It's almost too funny, I can't help but start laughing again.

 **"You're all so foolish"** I say in a sickly sweet way, reminiscent of the girl in the church, **"You haven't** _ **prevented**_ **anything, what you've done-"** I smile so wide I feel as though I've broken my jaw as I cock my head, my eyes dripping with a dark liquid that can only be blood, it runs down my face, trailing down my lips to seemingly drip from my mouth.

 **"IS AWAKENED A** _ **TRUE**_ **DEMON."**

I'm still laughing when they run, or stay on shaking legs and prepare to fight, still laughing as I **curse** **them** and their pathetic village to be plagued by a **demon in disguise** after I'm gone and see the **yellow flowers** grow, still laughing when I realize **I'm not in control of my own body** at this point, still laughing when I realize **I don't care,** still laughing as I watch **the demon inside me kill** all the villagers left in sight, including **the beldam** , **the girl** from the church, and **the priest** , and I'm still laughing as the demon leaves my body and **I fall in Mt. Ebott.**


	5. Chapter 5 (Alternate)

The Chosen Demon

Its funny how fast the laughs runs out. I've seen people fall before, going limp and dying before they even reach the bottom of the pit, its pathetic. I'm not shocked I'm falling, that I'm certainly going to die. But I do find that I don't quite understand the tears in my eyes. The, now clear, liquid running up my face and floating past me as I fall. I'm not scared. I can't be scared! I chose this!

Still, I continue to cry in disbelief as I continued traveling further down, trying to will myself not to die prematurely in my fall, to waste the last of my time on this earth. I maneuver my body so I'm no longer falling backwards, spreading my arms, I almost feel like I'm flying. I think I see the end of the cavern, though I can't tell, its all gray. I shut my eyes, frowning a bit as I hold my head with my hands in a vain effort to prolong my life as I come closer to the end- **SLAM!**

 **'Augh!** That really hurt with nothing to cushion my fall!' I stand as best I could on my still-mangled leg, grimacing at the pain on my side. I stumble, ending-up back on the ground. I look all around, more tears welling in my eyes as I look down at myself and my pathetic state. There was no way I could go on like this, not on my own, but there was also a very low chance that anyone was living in this cavern. Though something did seem odd, it was said people disappeared when they climbed the cursed mountain but...there were no skeletons to be seen anywhere. Is it possible that I'm the first to actually fall into this place?

'The legend must have been talking about something else…' I thought to myself, 'It's good that I won't die horribly down here, but I'm still not getting anywhere soon…' I honestly wasn't sure what to do. I had nothing to my name but a broken walking stick and a very aggravated broken limb.

'I should call out…' No! Even if someone did come for me, who's to say they'll be friendly? Still, the dream woman's words come to me, as always when I'm in doubt.

 _"Cara, please! Stay determined! Live for me!"_ Yes, I didn't care if I died before, but I have survived all odds and now I want to live! So I do it. I'm shaking like a leaf as I ask for someone to come for me, but I do it. **I call for help.** I wait, **but nobody came-**

"It sounds like it came from over here..." My head jerks up and I see- a goat? It seems to be humanoid goat-like creature, a monster? I've heard they killed the people that came to this mountain...should I trust them? Humans are despicable creatures but considering what happened to me...it seems they _**are**_ a good judge of danger. I don't respond, waiting to see what he would do, my leg throbbing all the while. Then, they (he?) see me, weakly attempting to crawl backwards as the feeling of a possible threat washed over me.

"Oh, you've fallen down, haven't you..." He (seems like a he...) pauses as he takes in my appearance, "Oh my goodness! Don't worry, I'll go get mom!"

"Wait! I-!" Then he's gone. "No. No no no no no. Please come back! I can't- I... **don't leave me here! I'm scared! Please! They'll kill me!** _ **I- I don't want to die anymore!"**_ Nothing. He's not coming back, I blew it! He's gone! Because I just couldn't say anything! I'm so stupid!

"Please…please, please...they'll- they'll kill me! I don't want to die, _**please! Whoever you are, just come back!"**_ I was going to die. **I was going to die.** _ **I was going to die!**_ **They would find me and- and** _ **kill me**_ **after what I did-! After what** _ **they**_ **did…?**

 _"Correct, child."_ I spin around, finding no source of the voice.

"Who- who's there?!"

 _"_ _Greetings,_ _I am_ _Player_ _"_ A tall figure, I think its a person. They're purple and their eyes are black, dripping what must be blood from their sockets. Mouth dripping it as well, blood all over the floor as it drains from every part of their body. So much blood. _So much blood._ Little holes in their body, dripping it every which way as they hover above the ground on leathery, yet paper-thin, wings. Short, white hair which, oddly, wasn't dyed red from all the blood. _Too much blood._ They were smiling too big a smile for someone bleeding that much. _**There's so much blood!**_ They giggled, I think, _"The demon that comes when people_ _need to be..._ _ **lead."**_

"Wh- what?"

 _ " **C** **h** **ara** , together we eradicated the enemy and became strong."_ I didn't understand what they meant. _"That feeling you had when you wielded such power, that was me, 'Player'."_

"B-but, why-?"

 _"In due time, child. All will be explained when you accept the contract, all you have to do is give me control, and I will give you unimaginable power, much more than that little taste from earlier."_

"C-c-contract?" I was shaking now, "I-I...What if I don't want-"

 _"Shh, there is no 'if', you will accept the contract, its all part of your destiny, __**our destiny.**_ _"_

"B-but I-" I was shaking even harder now. The cavern was filling with blood, they seemed to be smiling even harder than before. I'm so scared. I just wanted it to go away! Why did she call me 'Chara'?

 _"That's your name. Your_ _ **true**_ _name, child."_

"...W-what?"

 _"In due time, Chara, it's as I said. All will be explained, I could even tell you now, just say 'yes'."_

 _ **Come on, Nima~! Just say yes! It'll be a lot more fun for both of us if you do~!**_

" **No!** J-just l- **leave me alone!** "

 _"As you wish, Chara"_ They raised their arm, pausing in the motion to finish, _"And~ when you're ready_ _to receive my power, just call my name"._ Then they were gone.


	6. Chapter 5 (Less graphic original)

The Chosen Demon

Its funny how fast the laughs runs out. I've seen people fall before, going limp and dying before they even reach the bottom of the pit, its pathetic. I'm not shocked I'm falling, that I'm certainly going to die. But I do find that I don't quite understand the tears in my eyes. The, now clear, liquid running up my face and floating past me as I fall. I'm not scared. I can't be scared! I chose this!

Still, I continue to cry in disbelief as I continued traveling further down, trying to will myself not to die prematurely in my fall, to waste the last of my time on this earth. I maneuver my body so I'm no longer falling backwards, spreading my arms, I almost feel like I'm flying. I think I see the end of the cavern, though I can't tell, its all gray. I shut my eyes, frowning a bit as I hold my head with my hands in a vain effort to prolong my life as I come closer to the end- **SLAM!**

 **'Augh!** That really hurt with nothing to cushion my fall!' I stand as best I could on my still-mangled leg, grimacing at the pain on my side. I stumble, ending-up back on the ground. I look all around, more tears welling in my eyes as I look down at myself and my pathetic state. There was no way I could go on like this, not on my own, but there was also a very low chance that anyone was living in this cavern. Though something did seem odd, it was said people disappeared when they climbed the cursed mountain but...there were no skeletons to be seen anywhere. Is it possible that I'm the first to actually fall into this place?

'The legend must have been talking about something else…' I thought to myself, 'It's good that I won't die horribly down here, but I'm still not getting anywhere soon…' I honestly wasn't sure what to do. I had nothing to my name but a broken walking stick and a very aggravated broken limb.

'I should call out…' No! Even if someone did come for me, who's to say they'll be friendly? Still, the dream woman's words come to me, as always when I'm in doubt.

 _"Cara, please! Stay determined! Live for me!"_ Yes, I didn't care if I died before, but I have survived all odds and now I want to live! So I do it. I'm shaking like a leaf as I ask for someone to come for me, but I do it. **I call for help.** I wait, **but nobody came-**

"It sounds like it came from over here..." My head jerks up and I see- a goat? It seems to be humanoid goat-like creature, a monster? I've heard they killed the people that came to this mountain...should I trust them? Humans are despicable creatures but considering what happened to me...it seems they _**are**_ a good judge of danger. I don't respond, waiting to see what he would do, my leg throbbing all the while. Then, they (he?) see me, weakly attempting to crawl backwards as the feeling of a possible threat washed over me.

"Oh, you've fallen down, haven't you..." He (seems like a he...) pauses as he takes in my appearance, "Are you okay?" I shake my head, no. Gesturing to my difficulty in moving as best as I can; I didn't really want to risk talking.

"Here, get up..." He pulls me up as best as he can, and seems to be thinking of how to refer to me, I tell him in a small and broken voice that my name is Ni- that's when I stop. Sin...no, that wasn't going to be my name anymore. I can feel my lips instinctively move to say a new name.

"Chara." The demon's name. I wasn't sure how I knew it, I wasn't even sure why I said it but...it felt like a truer name than my own. Not to mention the fact that it wasn't a girl's name. I was no girl.

"Chara, huh?" He stops to consider it as I shift into a better position, using his body as a crutch, "That's a nice name. My name is Asriel, here, I'll take you to my mom and dad, they can help you!" He smiled at me. **Smiled at me.** No one had ever been happy to see me or meet me before...only my mother in the dreams of her that I have...she calls me Chara too. Maybe its fate? Or a different spelling…?

I wasn't sure but I felt something strange in my gut. It wasn't fear or dread, nor sadness, it was something I actually _**liked**_ something that felt good, that I wanted to feel...the feeling I felt in my dreams. Happiness? Was I...actually happy? It was that easy all along? All I needed was a smile from a fluffy stranger that was no older than me? I wasn't really sure anymore but at least if he's leading me off to get eaten or something I'll die knowing I was smiled at…

"Chara, are you okay? That looks like it really hurts..." That's when I fell even further, completely out of consciousness.


	7. Chapter 6

Chosen Demon

(Please note; this can be counted as a continuation to both versions of chapter five).

It was dark, it was cold, and I was scared. What had I just seen? I was floating, I think? A dream? It must be, I open my eyes, I can see nothing but darkness, my body feeling light. Its like I'm underwater… But my heart was not still like the cool liquid. A name still haunted my very existence, _**Player.**_ The demon from the dreams that had taken hold of me after I fainted and went to that strange otherworldly place… My thoughts stop there as the darkness fades, replaced with bright, shimmering light. It showed through from the surface of the water, warming me in a comforting embrace…

I blinked at the sight before me. The goat-child from before was sitting next to me with an eager smile on his face.

"You're awake!" He looked so happy… "Remember me? I helped you out earlier." I remembered him, but I wasn't sure I remembered his name…I told him my name was Chara, the name the demon had called me. I didn't know why I felt so compelled to use that name but at least it wasn't 'Nima'.

"I guess you really don't remember...you must have hit your head pretty hard, huh?" He paused and seemed to be considering his words, "Well, I'm Asriel, sorry it took me so long to get you help, heh heh..." He was laughing sheepishly with a guilty look on his face.

"T-that's okay..." I said hesitantly, "I-it must h-have been p-pretty scary t-to see someone l-look like that..."

"Yeah, it really was," I knew it, I really do look like a demon- "You looked really hurt!"

"W-what?" Asriel seemed confused, he seemed ready to ask something but was interrupted by another person.

"Asriel, my child, is the human awake?" She was taller, must have been his mother. He was the spitting image of her, furry and white with floppy ears. The only difference was the clothes and eye color. While Asriel wore a bright green sweater with a few yellow stripes and has bright green eyes, his mother wore a long, purple dress with a symbol on the middle in white and golden designs at the bottom. An equally purple, cloth choker with a gold heart hanging from it covered her neck and a small golden circlet hung from her head with a smaller version of the symbol. She also had small horns and **red...eyes…** Red eyes? Was she, too, a demon?

"Yup!" Asriel replied with an unwavering eagerness.

"That's good, hello, my child." She was addressing me now, "Are you feeling any better?" She raised her hand and I jerked back, unwelcome tears filling my eyes. She gave me a look I had never seen before, one that seemed to imply she felt...bad for me? She immediately pulled herself back from the bed I was resting on, crouching down on the floor with a sad smile.

"Asriel, please leave us for now." He seemed hesitant to leave, "You can go help your dad with the new garden." He smiled and left without another word.

"Child..." She said softly as I hesitantly lifted my gaze to her, she was crying. "Are you okay?"

"I-I uh...I'm, I'm f-fine-just..t-tired."

"Chara, right?...you know, that's just a letter from meaning 'beloved'..." I didn't respond, but I felt tears dripping down my face. I was scared to be hurt but...she just looked so...genuinely concerned for me. "I won't ask what has happened to you, how you fell, or even why you are so hesitant to trust me but I want you to know...you are safe, Chara." She reached towards me, I flinched as her hand met my shoulder but didn't brush it away. I was crying too, now.

"You're okay now." She hugged me, I didn't move for a while but she didn't pull away. What was this? I had never felt so warm, inside and out. Everything in my world felt so beautiful at this moment, and the next as the feeling continues. Eventually, after the shock has worn off, I'm sobbing and frantically hugging her back; just trying to hold on. It stayed like that until I fell asleep again.


	8. Chapter 7

Chosen Demon

The first days were a lot like my first encounter with the goat-woman, who I now know as Mrs. Dreemurr. It was strange for me, being called by my new name and being treated in such a different way. I was being asked politely to do things, the use of 'please' and 'thank you' included, I was being treated like...like a regular kid.

My meeting of Mr. Dreemurr was...nice. He asked me if I wanted some tea or if I wished to help him in the garden, making it clear that I didn't have to. I...actually took him up on the offer. The tea made from the yellow flowers was oddly sweet, though the flavor wasn't unwelcome to me, and gardening turned out to be a very fun pass-time. Though I was rather used to working with my hands I had never tended to the beldam's herb garden, seems she thought I would poison it.

We would plant the seeds sparingly, one or two in each hole, digging with my hands through the cool dirt was very comfortable to me and something about the flowers...attracted my gaze endlessly. Yellow like the sun yet needing minimal sunlight to grow tall and beautiful, like a mushroom or weed but so much more. There was actually a large amount of sunlight taking to the garden, giving chances for grass to grow as well. Weeds were almost never pulled unless they hurt the plants so the dandelions were often left alone as they tended to attract bees easily. It was a messy garden, sure but it was...well it was _our_ garden.

It had taken me awhile to be able to think that but now it felt...good. _So_ good. Days turned into weeks which turned into months. Asriel and I were officially acknowledging each other as friends, then siblings. Mr. Dreemurr, who was actually the _king_ of the Underground (terrible name, I know) had shown me to their citizens, showing them I was his child, not some adopted sinner but _**child.**_ I didn't have to be a son or daughter either, I had already chose to be neither after all. Though I wore a dress for the announcement it was _my_ choice to do so, having told my adopted caretakers that I thought Mrs. Dreemurr's dress was beautiful, much to my own embarrassment. Besides, Mrs. Dreemurr had already told Asriel to stop teasing me for it though since it was actually a long shirt called a _tunic_ , hence the leggings underneath, and it was actually something boys wore as well.

The day I had fallen became a celebrated day for their- _our_ family. I was given a sweater like Asriel's, though with only one yellow stripe, it was warm and I practically never took it off. All went well for me from that point on, until the incident.

It was a little while after our celebration, I had found out from Asriel that in April there was celebration for Mr. Dreemurr as well. We had gotten rather excited about it, in fact, we even asked Mrs. Dreemurr to use a sweater she had knitted and decorate it for him. She seemed ecstatic when we showed it to her, we had put the words 'King Dad' on it. I was going to use this as a sort of ice-breaker to call him 'Dad' for the first time...we were so excited, we even decided to make a pie; that's where it all went downhill.

/

"Asriel! I found the book!" Mrs. Dree- Mom's recipe book in hand, I raced back to the kitchen to find him still looking through the cabinets.

"Great! If we follow this, we're sure to make it perfect!"

"Milk, sugar, eggs, butterscotch..." I read off the short recipe aloud, making note of what we would need to measure it while Asriel hunted through the kitchen cabinets and fridge.

"Flour?" My hesitation saying the oddly spelled word caused Asriel to peek at the book himself.

"Oh, that's that powdry stuff," he said, pulling out a bag labeled with the word, "but what's that mean, cups of butter?"

"...Those flowers in the garden-"

"-Are called 'Buttercups'!" He finished.

"I'll get them, brother-dear," I teased as I ran to the garden, faintly hearing his yell of "Hey!" in the distance. I quickly made my way to the garden, taking one of the flowers just as the recipe had called for. I brushed my hands off on the bottom of my long shirt, I had worn it for the celebration today, it had the symbol of the Underground on it like on Mom's dress, long, white sleeves and a white ribbon tying in the middle like a belt. Underneath I wore dark leggings and some dark brown shoes.

I carefully handled the flower, brushing the petals softly with my fingers as I went to tear it up and add it to the mix. I felt sort of bad about doing it but eventually I got the whole thing ground-up. Returning to the bowl in the kitchen, I carefully added half to the bowl, taking care to ensure I didn't add too much, this had to be perfect. Asriel and I smiled at each other as we poured our mixture into a small pan, lined with a pie-shell.

After we had finished this we carefully put the pan in the oven and went to play around with Asriel's video camera, we could've asked mom to cook it but we wanted both of them to be surprised.

"Okay, Chara, are you ready?"

"Sure, though I'm not sure why you want to film this, Azz"

"Do your creepy face!" I smiled my biggest smile, eyes wide, it was the face 'Player' once made when they were talking to me…

"AHHHHH! Hee hee hee!" I wasn't always comfortable immitating Player but I could tell that Asriel wasn't really scared when he laughed so that made me happy.

"Oh! Wait! I had the lens cap on..." I cracked-up at this, he quickly put the camera down top shush me but then started laughing too, when we had calmed down he whispered, "Hey, Chara, would you maybe..."

"Nope." I mostly said it just to tease him but also because I genuinely didn't want it to be on the camera…

"What?! You're not gonna do it again…?" He exclaimed.

"No way, Azz!" I said in a sing-songy voice.

"Come on, quit tricking me! Haha!"

At this we both burst into hysterical laughter as he turned the camera off, it was a good memory, one I'd probably like to go back and watch just so I could imagine the faces he made at me again. We quickly took back to the kitchen to check the timer, taking out the pie a few minutes early so it wouldn't get burned. Though, for some reason, my hands were burning pretty badly. I could see red blisters forming from where I had touched the flowers from before, I hid them underneath my long sleeves so I wouldn't ruin the party. Dad stepped into the room soon after, wondering what the smell was about, Mom following suit.

"TAH-DAH!" We both yelled.

"Oh, my children, what is this?" Mr. Dreemurr asked us, Mom already leaving the room with a smile to fetch the gift we had all made.

"We know it's your favorite since Mom makes it so much-" Asriel started.

"So we made you a butterscotch-cinnamon pie!" I quickly finished with glee. Mom walked into the room soon after, our gift in hand.

"I had known they were making this for you but I have to say I am impressed." She said, still a bit shocked we had managed to make the pie on our own. We celebrated after that, I called them 'Mom' and 'Dad' respectively, much to their surprise and happiness, Dad wore the sweater we decorated. All was going well until the pie cooled off and we gave him the first piece. That's when Mr. Dreemurr got sick.


	9. Chapter 8

Chosen Demon

At the time, I laughed it off like it was nothing but afterwards we were banned from the kitchen by Mo- Mrs. Dreemurr, we helped her take care of him and he told us we were forgiven but...I didn't smile anymore. I had hurt someone that had helped me so much. I had hurt someone and made them suffer. I didn't call him Dad anymore after that, it just...didn't feel right anymore.

I stayed this way for weeks, being more polite than familiar with my- _their_ family as Mrs. Dreemurr's words continued racing through my head.

 _"Asriel, how could you be so careless, I taught you better than that, and you! Don't they teach you to read wherever you're from?!"_

She hadn't meant to be so harsh, I could tell from her face after saying it that she had just been scared for her husband. The words normally didn't cut so deep but...coming from her, it felt like a knife to the gut. Though at the time, I was too numb for tears, at least that's what I told myself, besides...how could I cry after she and him had suffered because of me. How can demons even cry in the first place? So yeah, I laughed it off with a bitter smile, a face filled with unshed tears and deep regret that I buried within myself, just like back then; the only difference was that I didn't want _them_ to get hurt.

She's sought me out many times to take back her words but I avoid her like the plague, they at least know of _that_ where I'm from. No mistake, I'm not bitter about it, it was a good reminder to me that I'll always be nothing but bad and a thousand times less than a real person. I guess I figured if I couldn't be human, then I could at least be a monster?

No...these 'monsters' are kind and nice, much nicer than humans. I consider Asriel and his parents to be what should be humanity. If they were humans though...they wouldn't survive the others, because that's how we work. We ostracize others of our own kind, its even worse considering they look so similar to us, those that we hate. It's not hard to hate someone if you think of them as 'inhuman' but...if they consider someone human if they hate and fear and hurt then...who would want to be one anyway?

A little over a year here has taught me that you have to be kind to be a monster, and protective and loving and...everything that humanity, nor me, will ever be. I was taught from a young age to be ruthless, to fight and claw your way through life to survive. It's kill or be killed in this world, at least, on the surface it is. How could I have ever told myself that I could be good, when I'm nothing like the good and everything like the bad?

I remained in a constant state of catatonic self-hatred for weeks, wondering why I should live on or be alive in the first place. Reading away my displeasure when it became too much for me to handle, coming across... _something very, very_ _ **interesting**_ **.** I looked from the book to the picture I drew for Mrs. Dreemurr hanging on the bedroom wall and came up with a plan. Unfortunately, it didn't go as well as I thought it would considering the next day, when I first got sick.

/

"Chaaaara? Come on, Chara, you can't just sit there moping forever!" I moaned loudly, feeling congested and awful, what had happened?

"Chara?!" Using all my effort, I dragged myself to the door, unlocking it as I fell flat on my face in the process. The door opened instantaneously as Asriel hurried in, only to find me, writhing on the floor of our shared bedroom. "CHARA! Don't worry! I'll- I'll go get Mom!"

"Azz! W-" I almost choked in a violent coughing fit before even finishing my sentence, "P-please! Don't leave!" He stopped to give me a comforting smile despite the panic in his eyes.

"It's okay, Chara. I promise I'll be right back this time, okay?" I smiled back, blood gurgling from my lips as I hacked and coughed on the floor, spilling blood on the carpet and wood. I clutched my chest with my hands as I cried out, willing myself to just stop coughing. Tears were streaming from my eyes at the pain and the liquid that I practically threw-up onto the floor by the mouthful.

I was obviously out of practice when it came to pain. The thought of how ironic it was considering how scared I was of Player's bloody face before I blacked-out.

/

One hour previous.

 _"So what would I need to do?"_

 _"All I need is for you to go back to the first flowers we made, the ones in your village."_

 _"Why? You told me you would tell me when I made the contract."_

 _"Aww, but if I tell you, it won't be a surprise!"_

 _"_ _Player."_

 _"Fine, Chara, I know what will happen in this timeline, I've played with it before. You will be given all the power you need when you get there, that's all you should know."_

 _"But-!"_

 _"If I tell you now, you'll back out of the plan, just like your brother will if you don't make him believe in you."_

 _"What does that even mean?"_

 _"Not much to me but a lot to you, Chara. You're making yourself sick with grief anyway, all I need is for you to either kill them or kill yourself."_

 _"WHAT?! You just said I had to get to the flowers!"_

 _"Exactly, the barrier can be passed by a single soul, human or monster so long as they have the others soul. A human with a monster's soul. A monster with a human's soul. That's just how it works."_

 _"There is no_ _ **way**_ _I'm going to kill them,_ _ **humanity deserves what it'll get!"**_

 _"Then you only have one option, besides, you'll still live on inside whoever you give the soul to, I can't say you'll be dead."_

 _"I- I don't...I don't want to die..."_

 _"And you won't, so long as you are set on living."_

 _"What do you mean by that?"_

 _"You'll see, Chara, now go, fulfill your fate in this timeline."_

/

When I woke up, I felt awful. I was in my bed and I could hear sobbing outside my door. It opened as soon as I coughed. It was Mrs. Dreemurr.

"Chara! You're awake! I thought..."

"I-" Another coughing fit, "I'm okay, Mrs-" I couldn't stop after that. I was almost afraid I would start coughing up blood again before it finally stopped, the soothing pats on my back making me drowsy.

"Please, my child, call me 'Mom' again? If only to-" She was tearing up, "To make it easier on your throat, I-" She was crying now, "I didn't mean to hurt you so badly when I got cross with you, I wasn't thinking about your past and-"

"Mom" She stopped talking, turning to me with a hopeful but sympathetic look, "I- I just...didn't think you would want _me_ as your family...I never told you about why they hurt me and-" She hugged me, tears still streaming down her face as she did, reminding me of when we had first met.

"Stop. It's okay, I don't care about why they did it, I just care about you, and that you're safe now, I just want you to be happy, Chara." I couldn't stop the tears after that, especially knowing what I was about to do.

/

I was sick in bed for days, stretching on endlessly before Asriel came in, video camera in hand, to cheer me up.

"Howdy, Chara! Smile for the camera." I smiled at his antics more than at his request, "Ha, this time I got YOU! I left the cap on...ON PURPOSE!" I dead-panned as he continued with his monologue in pulling off the trick. "Now you're smiling for noooo reason! Hee hee hee!" I giggle a bit myself, I'll admit.

"A- **cough** Azz."

"What?"

"D- **cough** do you re- **cough** remember when we **cough cough cough**!"

"Oh, yeah, I remember. When we tried to make butterscotch pie for Dad, right?" He continued on in his explanation of the event, I could tell he was more talking to himself now, considering I was _there._ "The recipe asked for cups of butter… But we accidentally put in buttercups instead."

"Then- **cough** then he got sick."

"Yeah! Those flowers got him _really_ sick." He looked guilty before he even said his next words, "I felt so bad. We made Mom really upset. I should have laughed it off, like you did..." That's when I got the guilty look.

"Um, anyway, where are you going with this? Didn't that make you really upset, Chara?" He seemed sympathetic for a moment but then forced a smile, since I was sick, I supposed.

"Azz, could you maybe- **cough cough** could you maybe turn off the camera?" I didn't want our parents to have to see this, to have to see me asking Asriel...I sighed a bit in my mind.

"Huh? Turn off the camera…?" He confirmed. I nodded, "OK."

"Brother, you care about me, right?"

"Of course, Chara! You'll always be my little sib!"

"...Asriel, I'm sorry...to have to ask you this but- **cough cough cough** do you want to break the barrier?"

"Well, sure I do, Chara, we all do, what's this about?"

"Azz...I- **cough** I can give you my soul, then you can leave and find the other six souls we'd need to break the barrier on the surface." I paused momentarily to drink water from a glass, "This is a serious illness and- **throat clearing noise** and I don't want to suffer so...we could use the flowers to-" Another coughing fit. I saw Asriel fiddling with the camera before looking back up at me with a tear-filled expression.

"I...I don't like this idea, Chara."

"Asriel, are you- **cough cough cough** are you crying?"

"Wh.. what? N-no, I'm not..." He wiped his eyes with his sleeve, "...big kids don't cry."

"I-it's okay, Azz, now we all cry when we're sad, right?"

"Yeah, you're right."

"Asriel...do you think...its just- **cough cough** just another trick? I- **cough** " I was crying now, I felt bad for saying it but I wanted him to know I was serious.

"No! I'd never doubt you, Chara… Never!"

"It's- **cough cough cough** ugh, it's okay to be scared...I-I'm scared too but...this way we can be strong and help free eveyone, together! I won't die as long- **clearing throat no** **ise** as long as I'm with you."

"Y… yeah! We'll be strong! We'll free everyone." Was he trying to delude himself or did he truly believe that? I just hoped we could help them...they deserve it more than humanity, a lot more. Humanity doesn't even deserve to live down here. "I'll go get the flowers."


	10. Chapter 9 (Alternate Ending)

Chosen Demon

"A-Asriel?" I asked as I faded in and out of consciousness, "W-will you- **cough cough** will you do me a favor?"

"What is is Chara?"

"W-when I d- give you my soul will you...bring my b- me back to my village? I- I just want to see the flowers one last time..."

"Of course, Chara!" After that, I stuffed a few flowers in my mouth, chewing as fast as I could, grimacing at the taste.

"H-hey, Azz?"

"Yeah, sib?"

"C- **cough cough** could you maybe get some- **cough** some more of that tea?"

"Sure, Chara, anything for you." When he came back, I took a few sips, thanking him for it in a weak voice before the mug dropped from my hand, and I fell asleep.

/

I was floating again...but this time it felt less...real. Like a nicer dream where I floated and light stayed on me. A warm sensation on my hand as someone maybe held it? A cooling on my head where burning had once been…

 _"Chara… Can you hear me?"_ It was Dad, " _We want you to wake up..."_ He sounded so sad… so desperate. How long had I been asleep? I couldn't have been too long, I remembered that once I woke up after falling into sleep after eating those flowers I had been dizzy, really dizzy. Then I had grimaced at the immense pain in my mouth.

The whole day I spent throwing up, having to be helped out of my shorts more than once due to the blood on them. The unbearable cramps in my stomach that had me screaming and shouting, crying and crying out like a wounded animal. It hurt so badly. Asriel must have had to watch this...my parents already had to clean it up and listen to my yelling but I just couldn't stop.

Screaming itself burned my throat, which was blistered and horribly bloody. Did monsters even bleed? Did they even understand what was happening? At least they didn't know how bad it was, even before I ate the yellow flowers. The worst thing would be them having to stare at my corpse, would they even know I was dead if I didn't turn into dust? Would they still try to wake me?

I brushed away the thoughts but was still scared. I was all on my own and...I- I didn't want to die! I didn't want to die! I just wanted to help them, I never wanted this! Player said I wouldn't die! They told me I would live on but...was this Player's plan all along? I wasn't sure but I was still scared…

/

That's when I felt it.

 _"Chara! You have to stay determined!"_ I could feel the pull of my soul from my body, _"You can't give up… You are the future of humans and monsters..."_

Was I giving up, probably, wasn't death sort of the ultimate way to give-up, giving up on life?

 _"Psst… Chara… Please… wake up..."_ The whispering was right in my ear, _"I don't like this_ plan anymore." He was sobbing desperately, _"I… I…no, I said I'd never doubt you. Six, right? We just have to get six...And we'll do it together, right?"_

I couldn't give up. I couldn't give up because Asriel was waiting for me. Azz, my brother, we were going to do this together, we would get two human souls. We would go to the surface, and we would free all monsters. Then, humanity would fall, to me, or Player, or the monsters; it didn't matter. The monsters deserved the surface more than anyone.

/

I don't remember much after that. Only an infinite blackness. The time when I first fell came to mind. Down in the trash heap, I think. I remembered the family picture we all took, flowers we had grown as bouquet in hand. Mom's face after she realized the flowers in the picture had covered my face. The pies we had all shared over the year. Memories surging through my mind that made me want to do this for my family in the first place. I'm only sorry it was Asriel that had to do it...but no one else would have, I know that.

It's after that that I feel a bright happiness, surging through my chest as I feel myself being carried by furry hands. Maybe I can still feel it because he has my soul? I'm not sure if he'll go through with the plan but...I hope the villagers don't try to kill him because he's with me...Then I feel my cheeks being brushed by wildflowers, Player's deadly flowers. That's when I hear a laugh in the back of my mind and my dreamscape turns dark.

"Fool." I can't find a voice to respond with, "Your spirit becomes a vessel which becomes me which takes the body of **them."**

I'm not sure what she means I can feel myself lifted once more and taken back, being placed on the ground, being...surrounded...with... **d..u..s..t…** His dust...Asriel, he's dead?! After that, I know no more.

/

 _"Greetings. I am Chara."_ Who was speaking now? _"Thank you. Your power awakened me from death. My 'human soul.' My 'determination.' They were not mine, but YOURS."_

"Hello? Who's there, I'm Chara, why are you Chara too?"

 _"At first, I was so confused."_ They were ignoring my words but who were they speaking to? _"Our plan had failed, hadn't it? Why was I brought back to life?"_ The plan had failed?...failed for me. Was this Player pretending to be me?

 _"...You. With your guidance. I realized the purpose of my reincarnation. Power. Together, we eradicated the enemy and became strong."_ Memories rushed through my mind of...myself? I saw through my own eyes as I narrated their journey, as they...killed monsters?! Monsters aren't my enemy!

 _"HP. ATK. DEF. GOLD. EXP. LV._ _Everytime a number increases, that feeling… That's me. 'Player...'"_ **So they admit it…!** _"Now. Now, we have reached the absolute. There is nothing left for us here."_

 **"WHAT?!** You can't do that, **Player!** **That wasn't the deal!** "

 _"Let us erase this pointless world, and move on to the next."_

 **"Stop! You can't do this! Please!"**

 _"_ _Right. You are a great partner. Just like them."_

 _"We'll be together forever, won't we?"_

 _ **"Right, Chara?"**_

 **Player's Angel**

 **An End.**


	11. Chapter 9 (Ending)

Chosen Demon

 _"Greetings. I am Player. 'Player.' The demon that comes when people call its name."_

 _"It doesn't matter when. It doesn't matter where. Time after time, I will appear. And, with your help. We will eradicate the enemy and become strong."_

 _"...But. You and I are not the same, are we?_

 _"There is a reason you continue to recreate this world. There is a reason you continue to destroy it."_

 _"You. You are wracked with a perverted sentimentality. I cannot understand these feelings any more. Who are you trying to save by going back endlessly? Them?"_

 _" **sigh** Despite this. I feel obligated to suggest. Should you choose to create this world once more. Another path would be better suited."_

 _"Now, partner. Let us send this world back into the abyss."_

 _"No…?"_

 _**"YOU MADE YOUR CHOICE LONG AGO."**_

/

 _"_ _You already know who I am."_

 _"We've done this how many times now?_

 _"Really, you need to stop doing this if you don't want it to end."_

 _"You already gave me that, you know, many times in fact."_

 _"Why do you seek to constantly rebuild a world you've DESTROYED?"_

 _"Why do you try so hard to save them?"_

 _"Don't you know, **Chara, Nima, Cara,** whoever they were, they're long gone now."_

 _"Just like you, **Frisk."**_

/

I wonder where monsters go when they die. I always liked to believe it was someplace happy but now I just hope they don't go anywhere; that they just die. I don't want to believe they are all left in a place like this. Its dark and cold, like an icy cave near the peak of a mountain. I shivered like I still lived even though I knew I was dead because its just _so_ **cold.**

I want to believe I won't be here forever. Though it feels like time has either passed too quickly or has come to a complete halt. The only thing I can feel is my body as it shakes, the ice cold on my lips, hands, arms, everywhere you can imagine. I would probably be dead, or at least blue, if I still lived. If it were light in the room, I would probably see the icicles that are my hands and the blueness of my face reflected from the icy surface of a frozen stalagmite, though that's just a theory.

 **Knock. Knock.** It felt like I had just become Nima again when I heard that sound, I felt as though I had shrunk a thousand times and whoever or whatever had made that noise was here to be-rid of me; once and for all. I felt so small and scared, like the shivers were suddenly just fearful ones as the beldam's approach lite my face with pain.

"W-who's there?" That voice was me, wasn't it? That small, pathetic, little voice as it called out for help over and over, nobody coming to help me as I suffer through a hell-storm of fear. Were they friend, foe? Oh, why had I answered?! I was so stupid-!

Then the sound of a latch being undone as I scrambled backwards, hiding myself. I was dead, wasn't I? Why was I still so scared?! I died for them! So they could be...free. Because they deserved it more than anyone! It wasn't fair! Why did they die anyway?! Why-?! Light flooding through the room as a shadow in the door seemed to call out to me. They were silent as I shook. That's when I heard a voice, one I found familiar, somehow.

"hey kid." I jerked my head back, and saw him, the comedian! The one Player- I...killed… Was- Was he here to kill me too? And who was that kid? The one I know I've seen before when I was in the darkness of them.

"well aren't you a sight for a sore eye-socket," Tears flowing down as I continued to shiver, rubbing my hands back and forth across my arms as though I was trying to warm myself. Something about him...made me feel cold and scared. Something about that kid...made me feel...warm? "well, frisk, this who you were looking for?"

A nod. So their name was Frisk?

 _"Why do you try so hard to save them?"_

 _"Don't you know, Chara, Nima, Cara, whoever they were, they're long gone now."_

 _"Just like you, **Frisk."**_ They, Frisk, had been the one. The one Player guided.

A hand extended towards me, from the human? Was Frisk a human, or were they Player? Could I even trust them? A smile on their face, much more real than the one on the comedian's face. No, wait! Don't give them your hand, Chara! What are you doing?! You don't know if you can trust them! They have your locket! You don't know-

Warmth on my body, they were...hugging me? It was exactly like before, melting inside as I felt the precious warmth of their _living_ body. Just like with Mom, I just couldn't pull away, it felt too safe, even if it also felt unreal; like a dream or death's warm embrace. They were like an angel, but whether they are an angel of death or an angel of mercy, I don't know. Yet, I still don't care. In another moment, I'm gone, as though I'm now a part of them, of their body and soul. That's when I fall asleep in the flowerbed; with Frisk.

/

"Here, take my hand, Frisk."

"What? No way! We're not lost!"

"Don't worry about it, I know my way around this place just fine!"

"Well, no, I didn't grow up here, but me and Azz sometimes came here with Mom."

"Huh? Mom? Well, from what I remember she's very kind and soft."

"Well, I do miss her but...I think she misses Asriel more than me."

"Well it's because-! Uh, later, okay? It's not a good story..."

/

"That flower was pretty scary, but only because he tried to kill you and you didn't even defend yourself!"

" **sigh** I know you don't want to hurt anyone but...you may have to...she seems different now."

"Toriel? Yeah, I knew her, she's the one who took care of me."

"Oh, this area is nice, it's the entrance to the ruins."

"The shadow of the ruins looms above, filling you with determination."

"...Why are you clapping, Frisk?"

/

"Don't you know your history, Frisk?"

"Well, I know you're just a kid but so am I!"

"...Alright, but only because you can't read on it later!"

"Long ago, two races ruled over Earth: HUMANS and MONSTERS."

"Well, they could have ruled together but I don't think so, Frisk, anyway..."

"One day, war broke out between the two races. After a long battle, the humans were victorious..."

/

Cara guided the human throughout the underground, helping them understand and overcome tasks that, with Frisk's impaired vision, would surely have been failed. Guiding them through puzzles, offering advice and history, even helping them fight. At times, Cara wanted to ask them to fight instead of sparing everything; though the subject was dropped as soon as they saw Frisk's look of guilt and remorse.

Eventually, they came to the end of their journey, Cara's reuniting with her brother before he faded in Flowey once more, the freedom of all monsters, even the resets that confuse Cara to no end. The two had become close partners, though in a better sense than before; though Cara had no clear memories of that time.

Because no matter how many times the world was reset, Frisk knew they could save Cara, and even Asriel with the help of a flowerpot. No matter how many times Frisk had to face the underground, to face Player, they stayed determined to help Cara, and now, with them by Frisk's side, they always found the sun in the end.

Cara still had many questions, how had Frisk found them, gotten rid of Player, gotten Sans to help them, where exactly had Cara gone? Yet somehow, none of it was important to either of them; considering Frisk had given their soul up a multitude of times. Now, none of it was important...as long as they stayed determined to be merciful.

 **Cara's Freedom.**

 **True End.**

"I'll see you in the next game, Watcher."


End file.
